


Mark Lion

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Mark Lee menjajal prospek baru sebagai pengarang novel fiksi ilmiah amatiran dengan nama pena Mark Lion.





	1. Mark Lion

            Dulu sekali, saat tinggiku masih di kisaran empat kaki, aku sering ditanya ingin jadi apa ketika besar nanti. Jawabanku bervariasi, bahkan selalu berubah dari hari ke hari. Senin, ingin jadi dokter. Selasa, ingin jadi pilot. Rabu, ingin jadi atlet renang. Kamis, ingin jadi astronot. Jumat, ingin jadi arkeolog. Sabtu, ingin jadi pianis. Lalu, tiba hari Minggu yang _spesial_.

            Seingatku, aku tidak pernah ditanya soal profesi impian pada hari Minggu. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa sebabnya. Tapi, dugaanku, di hari Minggu, orang-orang dewasa yang suka sekali tanya-tanya itu sedang malas-malasnya membahas pekerjaan, sementara kata profesi dan pekerjaan bisa dibilang nyaris bersinonim. Padahal, profesi impian versi hari Minggu itu yang paling kuidam-idamkan.

            Jadilah, pada suatu Minggu pagi di ruang keluarga, aku berkata lantang meski tidak ada yang bertanya, “ingin jadi pengarang novel fiksi ilmiah!” Abangku geleng-geleng kepala, ayahku curi-curi pandang dari balik koran yang sedang ia baca, sedangkan ibuku mengurungkan niatnya menyeruput kopi. Mungkin mereka bertiga membatin, _anak ini mabuk sirup mapel._ Tapi, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak mabuk sirup mapel, aku hanya terbawa euforia sehabis menamatkan novel fiksi ilmiah yang kucuri dari rak buku abangku.

            Siapa sangka saat besar aku malah jadi idola, bintang panggung yang dituntut untuk bisa melakukan apa saja. Latihan menahun menggemblengku agar jago menyanyi, andal menari, dan cukup menyenangkan untuk jadi bintang tamu acara bincang-bincang di televisi. Hidupku selalu super sibuk, seolah semua angka di kalender warnanya hitam. Saking sibuknya, aku cukup berpuas diri menjadi lulusan sekolah menengah atas karena pekerjaanku tidak bisa dibarengi kuliah. Selamat tinggal cita-cita jadi dokter, pilot, astronot, dan arkeolog. Untuk atlet renang, sepertinya harus kuucapkan selamat tinggal juga. Pianis cukup jadi hobi karena agensi tak pernah mengizinkanku tampil sebagai sosok satu itu. Tinggal pengarang novel fiksi ilmiah yang masih di tangan. Hanya saja, aku selalu sibuk, mana mungkin sempat mulai menulis?

            Maka, ketika kontrakku habis, kuputuskan untuk sedikit bernegosiasi. Kuajukan persyaratan-persyaratan yang harus mereka penuhi jika ingin aku tetap di agensi. Salah satu persyaratan itu adalah menambah warna merah pada angka-angka di kalender sedikitnya sekali seminggu supaya aku bisa mencoba hal baru. Mereka setuju, kami teken kontrak baru. Aku bisa tetap di Neo Culture Technology sebagai anggota uzur yang sudah tidak laris-laris amat sekaligus menjajal prospek baru sebagai pengarang novel fiksi ilmiah amatiran dengan nama pena Mark Lion. Sedikit lagi, lalu _a dream come true_.

            Setahun kemudian, novel pertamaku terbit. Kupakai fiksi ilmiah sebagai genre utama, kembangannya ada komedi dan romansa. Lumayan, dapat _rating_ bintang tiga di Goodreads dan laku beberapa ribu kopi pada minggu pertama penjualan. Sebagai amatiran, aku berani berbangga diri atas pencapaian itu.

            Kukira karir kepenulisanku bakal mulus-mulus saja, tapi nyatanya tidak. Pada minggu kedua, kritik-kritik mulai berdatangan. Dengan besar hati kuterima kritik-kritik dari para profesional supaya tulisanku selanjutnya lebih baik daripada yang pertama. Sayang, tidak semua kritik bersifat membangun. Banyak di antara kritik-kritik itu yang lebih cocok disebut ujaran kebencian ketimbang kritik. Pernah kudapati komentar seperti ini, “ceritanya jelek, penulisannya juga! Bukunya laris gara-gara dia artis, yang beli cuma penggemarnya!” atau “humornya garing, sama kayak yang nulis!” Jujur, aku jadi merasa rendah diri dan sempat ingin mandek berkarir di buku pertama.

            Aku datang ke apartemen Taeyong untuk berkeluh kesah. Dia bilang, “buat seorang yang berpengalaman debut berkali-kali, harusnya kamu nggak langsung ciut cuma gara-gara komentar kayak gini, Mark.” Sambil mengelus anjing peliharaannya, dia lanjut memberi wejangan, “kamu masih pemula, yang rilis kemarin itu baru karya pertamamu. Malah lucu kalau kamu langsung jadi penulis sekaliber James Dashner atau Dan Brown. Sama kayak NCT dulu, kita debut nggak langsung diterima publik, dikritik, dihina. Tapi, ketimbang menyerah, kita lebih suka berbenah, kan gitu?”

            “Kalau positif, dengarkan, jadikan pelajaran. Yang jelek-jelek jangan dihiraukan. Serius, nih, kamu masih butuh manual buat urusan kayak gini?” candanya. Aku menggeleng, lalu tertawa getir saat menyadari bahwa rendah diri dan putus asa adalah hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan saat sedang meniti karir. “Mungkin benar yang beli novelmu kebanyakan para penggemar, maksudku penggemar Mark Lee NCT. Tapi, lama-lama pasti ada pembeli dari kalangan penggemar karya-karya Mark Lion juga.” Aku manggut-manggut mengamini ucapan Taeyong.


	2. Epilog

            Yuta masuk ke apartemen Taeyong tanpa _kulo nuwun_ terlebih dahulu. “Lho, ada Mark?”

            “Harusnya aku yang tanya, ‘Lho, ada Yuta?’” Taeyong menimpali pertanyaan retoris Yuta dengan sindiran.

            “Kan aku tahu passwordmu, jadi, ya, langsung masuk saja.” Meski ditatap galak oleh Taeyong, Yuta masih bisa cengengesan. “Aku ke sini mau pamit, besok pagi aku balik ke Jepang. Oh, ya, Mark, aku baru selesai baca novelmu kemarin gara-gara sibuk kemas-kemas. Keren, deh! Nanti kalau dibikin versi terjemahan Jepang, ponakanku mau kukasih satu-satu.”

            “Tuh, Mark, sudah nyantol satu penggemar karya Mark Lion!”


End file.
